An Untold Story: Nico Di Angelo
by MidnightWolf016
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Olympian from Nico's point of view. A story untold.
1. Nico and the Ugly Bird

**CHAPTER 1**

**xx**

**NICO AND THE UGLY BIRD**

I am not Rick Riordan nor do I claim any of the characters. Yes the quotes and some of the storyline is from the book itself. But please take note, that I am NOT Rick and I am in no affiliate with him or the publishing company. Enjoy! xx

* * *

><p>Nico smiled and chased his sister as she ran around the marble column trying to avoid her brother since they were playing tag. Mother and Father watched with a smile as they laughed in heaps of giggle. Nico felt like he could live like this forever. Food every night served at a grand hotel snuggled between his parents with Bianca holding him. Even if his father Hades can be sometimes mean, Nico loved him. His mother Maria Di Angelo was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. And Bianca is the best sister in the world to him, even if they quarreled once in a while. No one can compare to his family.<p>

Finally, Nico caught Bianca by her shirt and they both collapsed in fits of laughter. "Let's play again!" Nico giggled as he poked Bianca in the back. Bianca threw a mischievous grin and tickled her 6 year old brother. She was only 8 years old, but she was more mature than most children her age. Nico laughed even more and kicked her sister off. They stopped for a moment to watch their parents talk a bit about someone named _Zeus_ and a place called the _Underworld_. They lost interesting and began to play again.

Nico and Bianca ran around a bit more filling the hotel hallway with their laughter. Their mother later stood up and said something about going to go collect her purse and she went upstairs. Right after their mother went upstairs; they stopped playing sensing something wrong and their father tensed up. A heartbeat later a wall of black energy filled the open air surrounding Nico and his sister and the hotel exploded. Seconds after that, the black wall disappeared and Nico found himself watching his father hold his mother. Something was wrong though, his mother wasn't moving and father looked like he lost something like a special toy. _Wasn't mother going to wake up?_ Nico thought. Bianca was just as surprised as him, but something like hurt has flashed across her pretty features.

Too busy gazing upon their parents; they did not hear a flutter of wings and someone coming up from behind them. Hades began to yell and shook his fist at the sky, "Zeus! I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!" Nico and Bianca jumped and swiveled around facing an ugly bird when they heard a voice came in response to their father, "My lord, you cannot. You of all immortals must respect the laws of death."

_Death_, Nico thought. _What does that mean?_ Nico turned back around continued to gaze at his mother's broken form. Her face has lost her beautiful color and her black dress was scorching. Nico wanted to step up and shake his mother awake, but his father's expression was full of rage keeping Nico back. Finally, after seeming like hours which was really a few seconds later, his father's expression calm down, but his voice was full of pain, "Take them. Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

Nico did not get to catch what the ugly bird responded, but he did knew that he was later grabbed by his waist in one of the bird's feet and Bianca in the other. They screamed out their father's name as they were carried off, but their father did not turn around.

They arrived next to a river in a cold damped place. Nico had his eyes closed while they soared over the world, so he had no idea where they were or how they got here really. The ugly bird dropped them on the ground and they landed with a thump. Nico began to shake in fear and Bianca drew her arms protectively around him. "It's okay," she whispered. "Our mother is a in a beautiful place called Heaven." The ugly bird laughed, "Heaven? Child, has your father told you anything? There is no place called Heaven. Just a place called the Underworld. Oh, your mother is here alright. But she is in no state to respond to you, children."

"You mean…all of what daddy said wasn't myth?" Nico questioned with large widen eyes. The ugly bird shook its hairless head and smirked, "Now. Why won't you take a bath in this nice river here and I will take you to see your father later?"

Nodding quickly - eager to get out of this dark scary place, Nico took a step forward breaking free of his sister's embrace, but Bianca held him back. "How do we know you're not lying?" Bianca questioned. The ugly bird said nothing but merely roughly pushed Bianca and Nico straight into the river.

Nico gasped sending several gulps of water into his lung – and it tasted disgusting. His vision became blurry and his struggles were feeble against the current. A few moments later however his limbs became light and his mind went blank. He forgot everything except his name and his sister. Before he was getting to the point of losing those, he was abruptly pulled out of the water next to his sister. Nico and Bianca spluttered out river water and came back to full strength. "How do you feel?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Nico lifted his gaze meeting a lawyer, "Who are you?" The lawyer did not reply but grabbed Nico and his sister by the hand and hoist them up. Nico's vision blurred a bit while trying to regain balance, but the effort was too much and he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo. I had fun writing that! Any who, why not review and tell me what you think? The more reviews, the more likely I will update quicker. Thanks guys and have a lovely day! xx<strong>


	2. Bossy Bianca

**CHAPTER 2**

**xx**

**BOSSY BIANCA  
><strong>

**I am not Rick Riordan and I am not in affiliate with him or the publishing company I repeat. Anyways, this chapter is about when Bianca and Nico join the Lotus Hotel where arguments arises and Bianca becomes bossy. I know this chapter will get boring (maybe), but there is a 50% that you will need to read this chapter to understand later on! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico sat up groggily trying to make sense of where he was. All he remembered was that he was in a cave with a lawyer and sister, and then he blacked out. Once Nico's vision became clearer, he took in his surroundings. They were in a hotel – a fancy one at that and he was sitting on a comfy plush chair, beside him was Bianca fully alert watching someone. His gaze went where Bianca's was and sure enough 3 feet away the lawyer was talking to the manager of the hotel. They looked like they were arguing but eventually the hotel manager threw up his hand and nodded an agreement to whatever the lawyer was saying. After that was done, the lawyer walked back to Nico and Bianca. "Looks like you two are staying at this lovely hotel for a bit," The lawyer said, "I will come collect you two soon."<p>

"Where are we?" Bianca questioned, "And who will take care of us?"

"You're in the Lotus Hotel or Casino; whichever you prefer to say. And you Bianca, will be taking care of your brother and yourself," The lawyer replied.

"I'm only 8! I can't take care the both of us –" Bianca started.

"You are wiser than you look child, have no fear."

"What if something goes wrong? Who will I turn to? And who are you?"

"Nothing will go wrong. You will be safe here till I come by again. And you can just call me the lawyer." With that said, the lawyer briskly walked away before Bianca opens her mouth again.

Nico and Bianca were trapped in their seat and fear rose in their chest when they couldn't get out of their seats to chase after the lawyer. But as soon as the lawyer left, they were free to move again.

As soon as they both stood up, the manager of the hotel came up to them. "Welcome to the Lotus Hotel," the manager greeted, "I am Tom Ward, but feel free to call me Tommy. I am the manager of this hotel and I will be your guide to your rooms." Abruptly, Tom turned on his heel and started walking.

Bianca felt uneasy and Nico thought it was odd for a manager to guide them to their room. But reluctantly they followed. They headed up grand spiral staircases that had the view of the whole entire "hotel" which was filled with snack bars, game room, and so much more. Nico was completely awe struck of this hotel, he felt like he would love to live here forever. He was in the middle of daydreaming when Bianca interrupted his thought. "How are we going to get money to survive in this hotel? Who is going to pay for our room?" Bianca questioned.

Tom laughed when he heard that, "No need to fear my child. Everything is here is free to your heart's content."

"We didn't even pay!" Bianca said astonished.

"You don't need to. This is a Hotel to make you feel happy. To make you feel like you never want to leave. It is the Lotus Hotel."

Nico found what Tom said a little creepy '_To make you feel like you never want to leave'_. Well then again, _everything is weird since I woke up, _Nico thought.

"This is your room Bianca, Tom gestured to room number _509 _and then he opened the door_._ "It has everything you need from a bath tub with your favorite bar of soap Lavender to your best wardrobe, and a view that will take your breath away!" Bianca walked with an opened mouth. The room had much more than Tom described. There was even her own movie theater with all the latest movies. "I love it here," Bianca murmured. She plopped down on her bed and her eyes swiveled to a dish with 6 pink flower cakes on it. "What are those?" Bianca asked.

"They're our signature dish," Tom smiled. "Try one." Bianca stood up and held open up and examined it. "It's not poison dear." Then Bianca popped the flower in her mouth and chewed slowly. Her eyes widen a few moments later and her expression was glowing, "That was delicious. I never want to leave here!" And Bianca giggled and ushered Tom and Nico out closing the door on them.

Tom chuckled, "No one wants to leave here." And then he proceeded to open the door next to Bianca's room _510. _"Your room is a special room. There a few games you would love and it's filled with your favorite color – black." Tom grinned.

Nico thought this guy was a bit of a creep knowing his favorite color and everything. "Uh, thanks," Nico muttered and stepped inside his room. His jaws dropped immediately. "No way, Nico gasped, "Diamond Rush? Isn't that…I can't remember...but I know I love this game…and...Isn't it new?"

"Yes, in fact it only came out yesterday. Well enjoy, I must get back to the lounge. Oh and be sure to eat that cake!" And Tom left leaving Nico alone in his room. He gazes around him taking in the beautiful room. Everything was like how he wanted – at least he thinks. The color, the feeling, it was all familiar, but there was something missing. Something he use to do a lot, and people were missing, some people, but he just can't remember. Nico sighed and sat on his bed. Then his gaze locked on a box that said _Mythomagic_. Curious and bored, he opened the box and started to play with the toys.

5 minutes into the game, Nico was engaged into the game as if he knew everything about _Mythomagic _and gods in it. He even ate some of the cake Tom mentioned which was in fact fantastic. It was like an explosion in his mouth and it filled his belly. There was a knock on his door and Bianca entered. "Don't you ever wait for a response before you walk in?" Nico questioned irritated.

"I'm your sister. I do whatever I please," Bianca retorted watching Nico play his game with interest. "What is this?"

"Mythomagic. Some game I found lying on my desk," Nico said without looking up.

"Don't take things that aren't yours!" Bianca said shocked.

"It was on my desk. Why would it matter anyways? I bet they have tons of these in stock. And it's free!" Nico replied angrily.

Bianca made a noise in her throat making Nico look up. "What do you want?" Nico growled.

"Do. NOT. Talk to me in that tone of voice Nico!" Bianca shouted.

"I do whatever I please!" Nico shouted back standing up abruptly. Anger was dancing in his dark eyes as if it were about to burst into flames.

"I am your older sister and you do as I say! We're in this hotel for who knows how long and we don't even know who our parents are, where we're from, or who that lawyer was!" Bianca shot back.

"Well I don't care. I am content of where I am and I don't intend on going anywhere else," Nico snarled.

Bianca raised her hand as if to smack Nico, but she dropped it. "Listen. I'm sorry for getting angry at you. But this is important. We have to know what is going on."

"Then go down to the lounge and ask the manager. "

"I don't want to go alone."

Nico sighed and pushed his game aside, "Fine, let's go."

The lounge has been an unsuccessful defeated trip. So Nico chose the moment to escape and head into the game room. He spent hours in there before Bianca came storming up to him and pulling him out of his Mythomagic quiz game. "Hey! I was just about win!" Nico angrily said.

"Where were you? You disappeared on me!" Bianca growled.

"Trying to have fun!" Nico snapped.

"You could get lost! Or even kidnap in here!" Bianca exclaimed.

Nico would have said something back if Tom hadn't interrupted, "Children, calm down. No one is going to get kidnapped. This is a safe place. And no shouting please."

Bianca and Nico flushed and apologized. "Just don't let it happen again," Tom smiled gently and then maneuvered off into the crowd. "See what you did!" Bianca said quietly.

"Me?" Nico ask incredulous, "You shouted too. Anyways, I'm off to bed. Away from you!" And Nico stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Was it too boring? I will try my best to make it more interest in the next chapter! Please please review!<strong>


	3. Good Bye Old Home

CHAPTER 3

xx

**GOOD BYE OLD HOME**

* * *

><p>Nico shut the door behind him loudly as he'd entered his room. His face was flushed with angered, his fists were clenched by his side. <em>Bianca is nothing but bossy<em>, Nico thought. It took him awhile to realize that he was still clutching his prize; a statue of the goddess Artemis. His gaze lingered taking in the beautiful white robe that was dressed on the statue and the bow and arrow that gleamed silver when it met sunlight. He was completely fascinated.

That's when he snapped back into attention_. Sunlight? But it was night time now…Right? _He was too busy trying to get a grip of reality that he'd lost track of time. Nico strolled to his window and gazed down into the world. It was dawn. Shocked washed over Nico as he gazed at the sun rising. _How is that possible?_ Only a few hours ago he was here and midnight was approaching. Nico gripped the statue of Artemis harder and then he flung it on his bed.

_What am I doing here? Where am I? Why am I here?_ These thoughts circle his head up to the point where he began to get a headache. He collapsed into a heap on his bed and soon he was in a deep sleep.

He dreamt of a place called Camp Half-Blood. In his dream, Nico saw a few people in a big white building arguing. One man was half human and half horse and he was taller than everyone else in the room. Everyone was trying to get their words said, but Nico heard none of what they said. His dream showed him more of the place and Nico had a new feeling of yearning to be there. And he awoke.

**2 MONTHS LATER **

Nico and Bianca were sitting at the kids bar eating pizza and drinking soda when Tom came around. It's been 2 months after they got scold had they seen him.

"Hi Tom! How are you?" Bianca greeted.

"Hello to you to, small Bianca. I am doing well. And how about yourself?" Tom grinned.

"I'm doing great, thank you."

Nico regarded Tom with a smile, "Hello."

"Hello, little Nico." Tom smiled back.

Nico fidgeted in his seat. He hated being called little Nico.

"I've come to inform you that you have 5 minutes to pack your bags." Tom said.

Bianca and Nico froze. "Have we done something wrong?" Bianca questioned with tearful eyes.

"Oh, no! Of course not my dear. But your guardian has to come pick you up." Tom retorted astonished to see Bianca's watery eyes. "You 2 are the most obedient children, I've ever had. Considering you're 12 and you're ten."

"I thought I was 8?" Bianca queried. "And Nico is 6?"

"No, no, no. You are 12 and your brother is 10." Tom chuckled. "You forget your own age now spending time in here."

Too confused to say anything, Bianca and Nico stared at Tom dumbfounded. Tom looked back at the 2 and hastily added, "You two are going to be going to a military school." Seeing Bianca's and Nico's eyes widen in horror, he continued in an urgent voice, hoping they don't start crying. "It's not going to be bad. I came from a military school myself. It won't be bad as you think. You'll love it. Now hustle, hustle. Your guardian and waiting." With that, Tom shoved Nico and Bianca out of their seat and up to their rooms.

Nico was all done packing. Tom said he could take anything he wanted except the lotus flower – which disappointed Nico, but he didn't argue nor take any. All he had was 2 suit case filled with a yearlong clothes and of course his Mythomagic games which held numerous statues of gods and goddess. He took one last look around his room which he called home for the past 2 months, and then he left.

When he reached the lobby, Bianca was already there with her luggage and her floppy green cap on her head. Their guardian was he mysterious lawyer. The lawyer didn't even acknowledge them but simply snapped his fingers for Nico and Bianca to follow. Angered flared in his veins, he could've at least said hi. Bianca and Nico pulled their luggage along. And Nico turned his head back at the place one and more and gave Tom a good bye smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, that I took an eon to update. I've just been really busy and I know I uploaded 'Hand In Hand' before this, it was only because I had a spark or interest in writing that short one shot. And I know this chapter is really boring (in my opinion) but I had to get this across not to confuse anyone. I'm trying to keep it as close as I can to the real books. The next chapter will be when they meet Dr. Thorn and Grover, and possibly I will add what happens when Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy arrive.<strong> **Also, please rape the_ review_.**


	4. Nico Meets Clingy Grover

**CHAPTER 4**

**xx**

**NICO MEETS THE CLINGY GROVER**

* * *

><p>The car ride to this military school was long and awkward. But that was alright with Nico. He was intrude of the outside world. He realized after being shut from the world for 2 months in the hotel that he actually miss the city outside. But something was different. Washington DC changed and there were buildings that were there that weren't before. <em>Surely, in such a short time, they couldn't possibly build something quickly in 2 months? <em>Nico frowned at the thought but quickly dismissed it, most likely he'd missed it when he was still out in the world.

Nico soon fell asleep later and was awoken by a shake from Bianca. "Wake up, Nico! Bianca called shaking her zombie of a brother awake, "We're here!" Nico opened his eyes to a bright eye Bianca. Her floppy green cap was lopsided on her head and it looked as if she drooled a little on the side of her mouth. Nico grinned at the sight. "What are you smiling at?" Bianca questioned. "Look at your face Bee," Nico laughed. "The drooling princess!" And Nico doubled up laughing even more. Bianca flushed and wiped her mouth on her sleeves. She was about to scold at Nico when the lawyer spoke, "Children. You two do not have an eternity to play around. Your new school awaits you."

Bianca and Nico stopped what they were doing and stared the lawyer. Wordlessly, they stooped out of the car and into the sunshine again. Their luggage was being carried into the school building by some student assistants. None of them said hi, they just simply walked up the stairs and into the building. Nico's gazed followed them and then he took in the view of his new school. It was old looking, with crack walls and worn down paint. Even the door looked dusty. The windows that had the view of the classroom were musty and filled with cobwebs. But for some odd reason, Nico liked it. That was until his eyes rested on a man. He had short gray hair with a clean shaven head, and he was wearing a black military suit. The weird thing was that he had 2 different eye colors – brown and blue and automatically, Nico disliked him.

"Welcome to Titan Military School," the man greeted," I am your principal, Dr. Thorn. It is pleasures to have you two join my school." He didn't sounded please of having them here, he sounded as if it were the last thing that made him please. "Please, come this way." And with that, Dr. Thorn turned around and opened the door into the school. Bianca grabbed Nico's hand and he tightened his hand in her's. He turned around to look for the lawyer, but the lawyer was gone.

Dr. Thorne had shown them the main entry hall leading to the office, classrooms, or dormitories. It was a two story building. There were two stairs cases. Each one on the opposite ends of the school. The right side of the top floor were the girls, the left were the boys. Breakfast started at 7am to 8 am, classes were at 8:05am to 9:05am strictly. There were 6 classes in all, but after 3rd it was the boy's lunch. After 4th was the girl's lunch. Study hall is to be used from 5pm to 7pm. Bed time was strictly at 8pm. Nico thought the rules was rather harsh, but he said nothing.

As soon as Nico was dismissed into his dormitory, he was pounced upon a guy 3 ages older than him. "Sorry! Hi, I'm Grover Underwood. It's nice to meet you!" Grover greeted a little breathlessly. "Um...hi," Nico responded, "I'm Nico di Angelo." Grover was awfully close and Nico was all up against the door. He squeezed past Grover and flopped onto his bed, ignoring Grover's speech. He was glad it Saturday meaning no class. The moving day and getting use to the fact he no longer lived in the Lotus Hotel was a big chunk to swallow. Nico was lost in thought when Grover poked him. "There's a dance later today. Are you going?" Nico sighed and then turned over to look at Grover, "No. I've heard nothing about it."

"Well you should come!"

"Why?"

"Cause…uhm there would be girls!"

Nico raised his eyebrow. As far as he was concerned, he never wanted to date. Girls were icky. "I don't like girls."

"Then there will be ca – food!"

Grover was what Nico considered demented. He thought Grover was going to say can. What's so interesting about cans? "I can eat in lunch."

"Aw, come on! It'd be fun!"

"I'll think about it."

"Great!" And with that Grover left him alone. Nico sighed and pushed himself up. He was tired but he can't sleep now. He twisted his head to look at his luggage. Then he found himself later lost playing Mythomagic. He was going to have Zeus fight off with Poseidon when there was a cough. Nico looked up to see Grover smiling shyly at him. Nico found that creepy. "What cha playing?" Grover queried.

"Mythomagic," Nico retorted, "You wouldn't understand it."

"Mythomagic? I love that game! Who's your favorite god?"

Nico looked up surprised. He wouldn't think a guy like Grover would be interested in a kid's game. "I don't have a favorite really. They're all awesome."

Grover grinned, "Wise thing to say."

Nico was about to question what he meant by that, but an older boy walked in the room interrupting him mid-sentence. He looked about 17. Really old. "Dance starts in 5 minutes. Head on down to the gym." He didn't say anything else, but he turned around walked away. This place is weird, Nico thought. Grover looked back at where the 17 year old went and back at Nico. "Have you decided that you're going?" Nico frowned, "I don't want to be there alone."

"I'll be there!"

"I'm talking about wanting to go with my sister. Not you."

A look of hurt flashed Grover's face, "Oh…alright. If that's what you want." Grover started t saunter off toward he door when Nico cried, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'll...go with you."

"Really?"

Nico didn't reply but stood up and held the door open gesturing for them to go. Grover grinned and they headed down into the gym.

The gym was filled with the color red and black. Everyone was dancing or playing pranks. There groups of teenage girls going around putting make up on helpless boys. Nico cringed at that. All thoughts evaporated when he saw Bianca on the bleachers. He grinned and ran towards her. "Bianca!" Nico shouted. Bianca looked up bewildered from her thoughts. Her green hat was covering her eyes. "Nico. I didn't think you'd be here."

"Oh, Grover convinced me."

"Who?"

"He's right over –" But Grover was gone.

"Ugh, you brought that Mythomell with you?"

"It's _Mythomagic_. And yes. I'll get bored here."

"Nico, it's a dance. Not a play house."

"So?"

"You can't just always bring that with you!"

"Yes I can!" Nico got angry. Bianca was always bossing him around. It just irritated him. He just wanted a bit of freedom. He turned his head one way to ignore Bianca when he saw Grover was with friends. One was a dark hair sea green eyes, the girl next to him was kind of pretty, blond hair and gray eyes. He never saw blond hair and gray eyes before and that amused him. The other girl was in black with heavy mascara. He liked the color, not the style. He was going to comment when Bianca said something, "You're so childlish Nico."

"Am not!"

"You brought a board game to a dance!"

"I can do whatever I want!"

Bianca didn't get a chance to reply though. Dr. Thorn was standing by her. "Having trouble, my dear children?"

* * *

><p><strong>I spent a long time on this one..I hope it isn't a disappointment. I tried to stick extremely close to the books. And I hope I got it. Please please review. And I promise, the next chapter will get more interesting.<em> As for now, please review.<em>**


	5. Dr Thorn gets Ugly

**CHAPTER 5**

**xx**

**DR. THORN GETS UGLY**

**Okay, I know, I've been slacking, but I hope this makes up for it. This is where Nico gets to see the trio in action, but you hear a lot of his thoughts. Hope you all like it**.

* * *

><p>Bianca looked up surprised. "Oh! Dr. Thorn! How lovely it is to see you. Um, no Nico and I are fine. Thank you." Bianca's hands fiddled in her lap as she gazed at her principal intently. Nico studied the principal carefully. He truly does scared Nico, they eyes were just unnerving and the way he held his posture was like a panther ready to strike it's prey.<p>

"Very good," Dr. Thorn replied smirking. "Come with me children."

Bianca and Nico got up and was led out of the gym. Once they were outside, Dr. Thorn grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts. "Ow!" Bianca winced.

"Shut up, demi godling." Dr. Thorne growled. Then he pushed the demi gods into the main entry hall and disappeared.

Nico was terrified. When Dr. Thorn growled, fangs or something sprouted from his mouth and he didn't even looked human. Nico barely had time to think some more until the guy with dark hair and sea green eyes advanced on them with a sword. Nico barely breathe. The guy lowered the sword a bit and said, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Nico was about to relax at that until he heard a movement behind the boy. _Dr. Thorn_, Nico thought. He wanted to shout a warning at the boy, but he was frozen in fear. "My name's Percy. I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe." Percy continued.

Nico felt Bianca stiffened beside him and heard the hammering of her heart. Or was it his? Dr. Thorn threw a dagger at Percy's shoulder. Percy slammed into the wall making Nico's breathing quicken as if he had been running for miles. A laugh erupted from the hall making Nico shuddered in fear. He felt light headed and wanted more than anything to disappear in the walls or run away from this terrible place.

Percy attempted to attack Dr. Thorn with his sword but failed. Another dagger flew from Dr. Thorn puncturing the wall next to Bianca making her yelp. Nico stared in horror. It was black as midnight and about a foot long. Nico didn't get a chance to register anything else until Dr. Thorn said, "All 3 of you will come with me. Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you how accurately I can throw."

Nico said nothing but shuffled forward with Bianca and Percy. All fear escaped him and he was dazed now, despite the fact a monster was behind him watching his every move. Nico heard Percy say something about his shoulder but he didn't listen. All he knew was_, I'm going to die soon_. Nico and everyone kept walking to the outside snowy path. Nico barely felt the cold.

"There is a clearing ahead," Dr. Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."

Bianca seemed to come back to her senses and demanded, "What ride? Where are you taking us?"

Dr. Thorn turned his gaze on her. A gaze of pure loathing. "Silence you insufferable girl!"

That was enough for Nico. No one yells at his sister like that. No one. "Don't talk to my sister that way!" It would have sounded tough if his voice hadn't quivered. Nico cursed himself silently in Greek and got confused. _I don't speak Greek_.

Dr. Thorn glared at Nico and growled making Nico shivered. Nico glanced at Percy. His expression was impressed and inside Nico felt a little smug.

"Halt," Dr Thorn called out. Everyone stopped and Nico gazed about. The woods had opened up and they were at a cliff looking over something. Probably, the sea, there was a swishing sound below. It was hard to tell with the mist and darkness, but Nico rather not test and see what is over the cliff. Nico then pulled a Mythomagic toy out of his pocket and started fiddling with it.

Bianca and Percy were murmuring softly to each other and Nico interrupted them, "I'm scared." Percy and Bianca looked at him with soften expressions. Nico continued to gaze at his toy.

"Stop talking and face me!" Dr. Thorn shouted. Nio put away his toy and turned and gazed at the Principal. He really is ugly.

Dr. Thorn pulled out a device, probably a walkie talkie and spoke to it, "The package –it is ready to deliver." There was a reply and Dr. Thorn put that away satisfied. Nico ignored the conversation between Percy and Bianca and eventually Dr. Thorn joined. Nic o then noticed something flying from Dr. Thorn and it nicked Percy's ear. Another dagger.

"Who wants us? Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I.." Bianca stopped there to swallow back a looked at her sadly. He hated seeing his sister upset. "We've got no one but each other."

Dr Thorn replied mockingly, "Aww. Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. And you'll have a brand new family."

Percy started to argue with Dr. Thorn but there a light somewhere and Nico was staring at it. That was when he realized it was a helicopter, "Where are you taking us?" Nico questioned eyeing the light from the helicopter uneasily.

Dr. Thorne smiled, "You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

Nico grimaced and said, "They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

Dr. Thorn interrupted him which made Nico angrier, "Now, now. You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well...there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The great stirring is underway."

Nico listened intently although he tried to look un-interest. So there was going to be a stirring of monsters and bad things were going to happen. Nico thought that Dr Thorn was completely off his rockets, but yet it was quite interesting. At least the guy had imagination, or so Nico thought. Many things were swirling in Nico's head when Percy, Bianca, and him were knocked backwards. Missles flew harmlessly over Nico's head. Nico whipped his gaze back at the scene before him. The girl with the heavy mascara was running with a shield with Medusa's head on it and a huge spear. Nico was awestruck.

The girl ducked, jabbed, rolled, with Dr. Thorn. Grover was playing on a harmonica making Dr. Thorn danced. Nico stood up and dodged a missile. Dr. Thorn roared and transformed into a hideous beast—a body of a lion, leathery wings, spiky tails with deadly thorns, but unfortunately, the face stayed the same.

The blond girl with gray eyes appear out of no-where, "A manticore!"

Bianca looked around bewildered, "Who are you people? And what is that?" Bianca pointed at Dr. Thorn.

Nico had his mouth wide open, "A manticore? He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!" Percy looked at him with a confused expression. But Nico ignored that as he watched the manticore clawed at the magical weeds surrounding him and then he turned around and snarled at everyone.

"Get down!" The girl with the blond hair yelled and she pushed Nico and Bianca to the snow grounds. Percy then pulled out a shield deflecting the missiles that were aiming at them. Grover landed beside Percy with a heavy thud.

"Yield!" Dr. Thorn yelled.

"Never!" The girl with the mascara yelled. Nico was amazed at her bravery as she charged across the fields towards Dr. Thorn. A helicopter appeared though blinding the girl. Dr. Thorn took the advantage and swung his massive tail sending her weapons out of her hands.

"No!" Percy screamed and he blocked a missile for her. Nico looked about daze. He was so scared to the point he felt numb again. They were trapped now. Between monsters and a helicopter that probably wasn't on their side. When all hope was lost for Nico, he heard a hunting horn.

* * *

><p><strong>As always...review review review :3<strong>


	6. The Christmas News

**CHAPTER 6**

**XX**

**THE CHRISTMAS NEWS**

**I might have a few facts wrong - like Christmas. I can't remember if it was before or after Christmas did they come back. But I'm too lazy to look into the book and see. I'll find some way to fix it if I;m wrong. Anyways, enjoy**!

* * *

><p>The world stood still for a moment. Nico strained his ear to make sure he didn't just imagine that hunting horn. The snow continued to fall to the ground and the chopping of the helicopter blade continued to threatened to burst his ears.<p>

Dr. Thorne gawked, "No – it cannot be—".

His sentence was left unfinished when a streak of moonlight punctured into his shoulder. He staggered backward and wailed in agony. He screamed something and dozens of spikes unleashed itself from him to where the arrow came from. The spikes never made its target, but got sliced by more silvery arrows. Nico was sure this was a dream; no one could ever make that target that perfect.

Dr. Thorne yanked the arrow out of his shoulder and panted. He dodged Percy's sword and knocked him aside with his tail. Nico watched as Percy fell back and then turned his attention to running feet. Before him were about 10 teenage girls, wearing silvery ski parkas and jeans with bows. They attacked Dr. Thorne without hesitation. It was Nico's turn to gawk.

The older archer was pretty to Nico, but too old. He watched in amazement as she pulled her bow back ready to strike, "Permission to kill, my lady?"

Dr. Thorne wailed, "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws." He lunched when a girl a little younger than Percy said, "Not so. The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Zoe, permission granted."

Dr. Thorne snarled and lunged at the girl with the mascara and Percy. Annabeth charged and drove her blade into his back while on his back. The silvery girls let their arrows soar and it hit him. Nico found Bianca's hand and gripped them. He was shaking in fear. Dr. Thorne stumbled backwards, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" With that, he leaped over the cliff.

Nico shook as Percy argued with the girls about trying to save Annabeth. Bianca stroked his hair trying to calm him with soothing words, but her voice was shaking. After what seemed a long time, the girl who seemed younger than Percy stepped up. Nico didn't catch what she said before, but he did hear, "I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt."

Nico stared in shocked. He realized he was still on the ground, he seemed to regain his sense, and pulled himself up and helped Bianca up. His eyes never left Artemis though. He briefly heard Bianca asking, "Who…who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened, "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who you are? Who are your parents?"

Bianca shifted nervously and glanced at Nico. Nico barely noticed.

"Our parents are dead, we're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…" Bianca faltered and something stirred inside Nico. Everyone gaze at them both astounded. "What? I'm telling the truth."

The older girl who asked permission to recover perked up, "You are a half-blood. One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

Bianca looked bewildered, "An Olympian..athlete?"

"No," Zoe shook her head, "One of the gods."

Nico broke into a grin, excited to think that one of his parents might be a powerful mighty god, "Cool!"

"No!" Bianca said with a quavering voice, "This is not cool!" Nico barely heard but danced around as if he heard he was going to have his birthday cake tomorrow. Then he turned to look at everyone bombarding them with questions, "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do 600 damage? Does he get extra movement points for –"

Bianca glared at Nico, "Nico, shut up!" She then proceed to put her hands in her face, "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

The girl with the mascara gazed at Nico with sympathy and then at Bianca, "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular human, kids like us, well…Our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Thalia looked down and turned away, Artmeis look sad.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," Artemis said, "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

Questions went through Nico's head making him drift of again. Then he raised his hands as if he were in school, "Oo! What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

Artemis looked at him feeling Nico with a thrilling feeling, "He was a manticore. Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They reform over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia added.

Bianca shivered against Nico, "That explains..." She turned towards Nico, "Nico, do you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"

"And that bus driver," Nico added excitedly, "The one with ram's horn. I told you that was real."

"That why Grover has been watching you," Percy said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"It was only one day," Nico muttered. No one heard him.

"Grover?" Bianca questioned staring at Grover. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satry, actually," Grover shrugged, while he kicked off his shoes showing goat hooves. Bianca lost whatever color she had left in her cheek, she swayed at the sight, and leaned towards Nico for support. Nico gently pushed her off, and gazed at Grover curiously.

"Bianca, we came to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp," Percy urged.

"Camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy said hastily, "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

Nico thought he heard he was finally getting Christmas presents, "Sweet, let's go!"

Bianca shook her head, "Wait. I don't—"

"There is another option," Zoe said. But Artemis interrupted her, "We've burdened these children enough. Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treated the wounded. Retrieve our guest's belonging from the school day."

She turned to Bianca, "Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you?"

Nico got a little jealous, "What about me?" He questioned hopefully.

Artemis studied him, "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while...as a favor to me?"

Nico was about to frown and say_, Grover knows how to play,_ but Grover was already pulling Nico along, "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

They walked towards the camp with Grover chattering about how to play Mythomagic. Nico listened but he was bored. He was getting impatient for Bianca to return.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter. I really like the action, haha! Tell me what you think about it in the review. 3<strong>


End file.
